


Lokilla

by BlackKoshka23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: La Capitana Marvel ha restaurado a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados o borrados durante La Guerra del Infinito, pero con Loki… bueno, ha habido un contratiempo.





	1. Nuevos comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic posteado en mi lengua nativa, el Español. Espero que os guste, hispanohablantes de AO3. Gracias a mi amigo Shane por la idea y el título.

Habían vuelto todos: el doctor Strange, Bucky, T’Challa, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Groot, Wanda… y una desconocida chica adolescente vestida de negro y verde. La Capitana los había llevado a todos desde el lugar en el que habían reaparecido (el mismo en el que habían muerto) hasta el complejo Stark en la Tierra.   
Peter y los Guardianes de la Galaxia se habían ido (la Capitana los había llevado hasta su nave después de una rápida comprobación de que todo el mundo estaba bien), y todos los demás, todos los que vivían en la Tierra, se habían quedado.  
— ¿Loki?—preguntó Thor.  
—Sí.  
—Hermano, ¡eres una chica!—replicó Thor tras un rato de observarla.  
—Ya creía que no ibas a darte cuenta—replicó la chica, sonriendo de medio lado.  
Peter la observó: desde luego, el pelo negro y los ojos verdes eran los de Loki, pero al convertirse en una chica adolescente, había perdido altura y ganado curvas, aunque seguía siendo bastante delgada. Su voz también había cambiado, evidentemente (y en realidad, casi todo lo demás), pero su forma de hablar y moverse seguía siendo característica.  
— ¿Cómo es que no estás flipando?—le preguntó Peter.  
—No sé qué es eso de flipar, pero no sería la primera vez que soy una mujer—replicó ella, mirándolo con interés— ¿Qué? ¡Muero de verdad y no pasa nada, pero vuelvo con vagina y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza! Increíble.  
—Ya… creo que Thor y Loki deberían quedarse con nosotros—intervino Tony en ese momento.  
—Sí, estoy de acuerdo—dijo Thor.  
—Tampoco es que tengamos ningún otro sitio al que ir…—murmuró Loki, pero solo Peter la oyó.  
—Señor Stark, ¿puedo usar su teléfono? Debería llamar a mi tía, estará muy preocupada por mí.  
—Claro, chaval. Pero dile que te vas a quedar un par de días aquí ¿de acuerdo? Al menos hasta que sepamos qué hacer a continuación.  
—Sí, señor Stark.  
Al final, la tía May le dejó quedarse solo con la condición de que le llamara cada día para asegurarse de que estaba bien.  
—Claro, tía May. Gracias.  
—Cuando vuelvas tenemos que hablar tú y yo—dijo ella.   
Había un problema, sin embargo: Peter no tenía más ropa que el traje de Spiderman que llevaba puesto y lo mismo pasaba con otros como el Capitán América o T’Challa.  
Tony decidió que era más práctico llevarlos a todos de compras que intentar traer sus cosas de sus respectivos lugares de residencia, así que se fueron a comprar todos juntos. Loki parecía especialmente emocionada con ello.  
— ¡Moda midgardiana!—dijo, examinando un vestido negro y corto con muchas aberturas en los costados— ¿Por qué tiene tantos agujeros?  
—Se supone que es punk—le dijo Wanda.  
— ¡Me gusta el punk! Creo que voy a probármelo.  
El vestido le quedaba bien. Peter tragó saliva con fuerza cuando la vio salir del probador, descalza y sin medias. Esa nueva versión de Loki le resultaba muy atractiva.  
—Este cuerpo es tan raro…—dijo Loki, tocándose por todas partes—Nunca había sido una chica adolescente antes.  
—Pero fuiste adolescente, ¿no?—preguntó Peter.  
—Claro, pero la pubertad masculina es diferente a esto—replicó Loki—. Me faltan cosas… y me sobran otras. Pero seguro que es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Oye, quizás tú me podrías ayudar.  
— ¿Yo?  
—Sí, claro. Tú eres un adolescente midgardiano, seguro que sabes cómo se comportan los adolescentes aquí.  
—No soy lo que se dice el adolescente típico…  
— ¿Y yo sí?—lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo—Vamos, Spidey, me vendría bien un amigo.  
—Es Spiderman, no Spidey. Y me llamo Peter, por cierto. Peter Parker.  
— ¿Me ayudarías a adaptarme, Peter?—preguntó ella con voz melosa.  
—Esto… sí, claro.  
— ¿Algún consejo?—preguntó ella, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que él viera bien el vestido.  
—Ah, bueno, quizás deberías reservar ese vestido para una ocasión especial, y buscar algo más… cómodo para diario.  
—Este vestido es cómodo—replicó ella, confusa.  
—Sí, bueno, me refería a algo más… sencillo.  
—Oh, vale.  
Era todo un espectáculo verla probarse ropa, tan emocionada como estaba. Peter pensó que no se podía estar más entusiasmado por nada, pero se equivocaba.  
— ¡Por el Padre de Todos!—exclamó, prácticamente dando saltitos, cuando llegaron a la sección de zapatería— ¡Necesito esas botas!  
Las botas en cuestión eran unas New Rock de media caña, cuero negro con efecto escamas de dragón, plataforma, y tacón metálico decorado con una calavera en llamas.  
— ¿Por qué necesitas unas botas de trescientos dólares, exactamente?—inquirió Wanda.  
—Para que vayan con el vestido punk—replicó Loki, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
—Es un buen argumento—aceptó Wanda—. Pero pronto hará calor, necesitas también unos zapatos más frescos.  
El entusiasmo de Loki alcanzó niveles estratosféricos cuando Natasha anunció que iba a la sección de cosmética.  
—Empiezan a verse mis raíces, necesito tinte—dijo.  
—Yo también necesito algunas cosas—dijo Wanda.  
— ¿Puedo ir con vosotras?—preguntó Loki.  
—Claro.  
Peter se dispuso a seguirlas casi de forma automática, pero Tony lo sujetó del hombro.  
—Yo que tú me quedaría aquí, chaval. Eso es territorio inexplorado.  
—Pero necesito champú…—replicó Peter, débilmente.  
—Hay champú en el complejo. Por cierto, Thor, ¿cómo llamamos ahora a tu hermana? Loki es muy… masculino. ¿Qué tal Lokilla?  
—Yo que tú no la llamaría así, a menos que quieras enfadarla, claro—advirtió Thor, divertido—. Loki es siempre Loki, da igual el aspecto que tenga.  
Lokilla. Sonaba muy… travieso, sí, esa era la palabra. Como una combinación entre Loki y Campanilla. Peter decidió que le gustaba.

Volvieron al complejo y se instalaron. Peter estaba acabando de guardar sus calcetines cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
—Peter, ¿puedo pasar? Soy yo, Loki.  
—Claro, pasa.  
Como ropa de estar por casa, Loki había escogido un sencillo vestido de manga corta verde oscuro, suelto, hasta las rodillas, y unos calcetines negros. Peter se había puesto un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca que decía “sobreviví a mi viaje a Nueva York”.  
— ¿Ocurre algo?  
—No, bueno, es que me siento un poco incómoda alrededor de los demás—dijo ella—. Yo solía ser adulta y ahora… mi cuerpo no me obedece, ¿sabes? Hace cosas raras.  
— ¿En qué sentido?  
—Es mi magia. Me está fallando y no sé por qué—explicó ella, sentándose en la cama a su lado—. No puedo cambiar de forma, ni modificar mi actual apariencia o conjurar mis dagas… no con tanta facilidad como antes, al menos. Y antes, me enfadé tanto conmigo misma que me volví azul por un momento.  
— ¿Azul?  
—Bueno, soy un gigante de hielo, somos azules—explicó ella—. Cuando estamos en Jotunheim, al menos.  
—Entiendo.  
—Y luego está todo lo demás. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.  
—Inténtalo.  
— ¡Es frustrante! Es como volver a tener ochocientos años. No paro de pensar en… en… cosas.  
— ¿En cosas?—repitió Peter, confuso— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
— ¡Ya sabes! Siento una horrible necesidad de intimidad física.  
Peter casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero logró mantener un tono de voz normal al responder.  
—Bueno, creo que eso es bastante normal. Quiero decir, tú misma lo dijiste, eres una adolescente.  
—No lo recordaba tan agobiante.  
— ¿Hace cuánto que no eres adolescente?—quiso saber él.  
—Unos setecientos años, más o menos.  
—Pues ahí tienes el por qué no lo recuerdas.  
Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos pensaban en el tema.  
— ¡Ayúdame, Peter!—suplicó Loki al fin—. Tú eres el único que lo comprende.  
¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo? Solo de pensar en lo que podía implicar eso se le erizó el vello de la nuca y los brazos.  
— ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes abrazarme?—pidió ella.  
—Cla-claro.  
La abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo con tanto ímpetu que Peter perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Loki hizo un ruidito de satisfacción, que de nuevo, hizo que se le erizara el vello de los brazos y se acurrucó contra él, frotando la cara contra su pecho como un gato.  
—Esto está bien—dijo ella—. Gracias, Peter—añadió, apartándose. Y sin más, se fue.  
Peter se quedó allí, tumbado sobre la cama, muy confuso. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Y qué significaba? Desde luego, el efecto de la proximidad de Loki todavía no se le había pasado, pero no sabía si había significado lo mismo para ella o no.  
—Deja de rallarte, Parker—se dijo a sí mismo—. Es la diosa de las travesuras y el engaño, al fin y al cabo.


	2. Los chicos están bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo de adultos, Peter y Loki encuentran consuelo y compañía en el otro.

Las conversaciones sobre qué hacer y lo que iba a pasar a continuación se iniciaron esa misma noche. Por lo que sabían, Thanos seguía vivo, y seguía en posesión de las gemas, aunque el Guantelete había quedado frito.  
—Puede hacer otro. Eitri sigue teniendo el molde en Nidavellir—dijo Thor.  
—Pero le llevará tiempo, ¿no?—dijo Steve.  
—Eso creo, sí. Primero tendría que reparar la forja y no es tarea fácil.  
—Pero puede hacerse—dijo Loki.  
—Sí, bueno, yo lo hice.  
Peter intentó llamar la atención de los adultos, pero nadie le hizo caso. Tenía la idea de que si Thanos necesitaba al tal Eitri para hacer un nuevo Guantelete, ¿por qué no le escondían?  
Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos más, la frustración se apoderó de él y se fue de la habitación, hecho una furia.  
— ¿Qué le pasa al chico?—inquirió el Doctor Strange.  
—Yo iré a hablar con él—se ofreció Loki.  
Encontró a Peter en el gimnasio, pegando a un saco de boxeo. No se había puesto guantes, así que se estaba despellejando los nudillos.  
—Peter, para, por favor—pidió Loki.  
— ¿Te han enviado ellos?—preguntó Peter, mirándola aun enfadado, pero ya sin hacerse daño a sí mismo.  
—No, he venido por mi cuenta. ¿Qué ocurre, Peter?  
—El señor Stark dijo que era un Vengador, ¡mi opinión debería contar algo!  
—Lo sé. Pero eres un adolescente, no van a hacerte caso por las buenas—dijo Loki.  
—Tú también lo eres y a ti te escuchan—adujo Peter.  
—Ya, bueno… mi caso es diferente. De todos modos, yo te escucho, Peter. Cuéntame, ¿qué has pensado?  
Y él se lo contó. Loki reflexionó durante unos minutos antes de decir que le parecía buena idea y que se aseguraría de transmitírselo a los otros.  
—Tener dieciséis años es un asco—dijo Peter, abatido.  
—Bueno, pues hagamos que no lo sea. ¿Qué es lo que sueles hacer para divertirte?  
—Pues… me gusta jugar a videojuegos y ver pelis… y montar Legos de Star Wars con mi amigo Ned—recapituló Peter.  
—Bueno, yo no soy él, pero seguro que podemos encontrar algo que hacer que nos guste a los dos—replico Loki, sonriendo amablemente.  
— ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?  
—Practicar magia, leer, entrenar con mis dagas… bailar.  
— ¿Bailar?  
—Oh, sí, los bailes en Asgard son… eran muy fastuosos. Y divertidos. ¿Tú sabes bailar, Peter?  
—Ah, un poco—admitió Peter, recordando avergonzado la lección de baile de la tía May para su cita con Liz—. Pero nada que se baile en Asgard.  
—Y yo no sé bailar nada de Midgard, así que estamos empatados. ¿Por qué no me enseñas uno de esos…? ¿Cómo los has llamado…? ¿Videojuegos?  
—Sí, se llaman videojuegos. Vamos.  
Resultó que Loki era bastante mala en los juegos de mando tradicional, pero muy buena en aquellos que requerían emular movimientos, como los de la Wii. Le dio una auténtica paliza al boxeo, cosa que era entendible, y ganó varias partidas de Mario Kart.  
— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena conduciendo?—se asombró Peter.  
—Oh, no es difícil. Es como pilotar una de las barcas voladoras de Asgard. ¡Sí!—exclamó al cruzar la meta en primera posición de nuevo— Esta vez te he machacado, Parker.  
—Bueno, “machacado” es una palabra un poco fuerte…  
—Ya, claro, lo que tú digas—replicó Loki, sonriendo— ¿Vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta por el jardín?  
—Claro, pero deberías ponerte zapatos primero. Y yo también, a decir verdad.  
Se reunieron en la entrada cinco minutos más tarde. Loki no había desaprovechado la ocasión para estrenar sus nuevas botas.  
— ¿Sabes? La última vez que estuve aquí no me paré a fijarme, pero la verdad es que esto es realmente bonito—dijo ella, respirando hondo para captar todos los aromas posibles.  
—Con “la última vez” ¿te refieres a lo de Nueva York?  
—Sí. Lo siento mucho, no estuvo bien lo que hice… Thanos se aprovechó de mis fallos de carácter. Me usó como a un peón.  
—Bueno, quizás haya sido mejor que volvieras como chica adolescente… ahora nadie quiere castigarte por eso.  
—Ya sufrí castigo, créeme—replicó ella, sombría.  
—Lo siento.  
—No, Peter, no lo sientas. Está bien.  
Se sentaron en los bancos que había junto a una fuente ornamental con la A de los Vengadores esculpida en mármol. El sonido del agua corriendo era bastante relajante y durante algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
—Supongo que ahora tengo una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo—dijo ella—. Ser una adolescente midgardiana normal.  
—Sí. Aunque vas a tener que dejar de hacer referencias a Midgard y todo eso—dijo Peter, divertido.  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón—concedió ella, riendo también—. Y ¿qué hacen las chicas normales?  
—Bueno… ir al instituto, comprarse ropa, ir a fiestas, tener mejores amigas, un novio… no sé, esa clase de cosas. No conozco a muchas chicas—admitió Peter.  
— ¿Un novio?—repitió Loki, confusa— ¿Cómo un amante o un prometido?  
—Algo a medio camino, sí. Un novio es alguien con quien te lo pasas bien y… básicamente es como un mejor amigo con el que te besas y esas cosas.  
—Oh. ¿Tú tienes un novio?  
—Novia, en mi caso; me van las chicas. Y no, no tengo novia.  
— ¿Por qué no?—quiso saber Loki.  
—Ninguna chica se ha interesado por mí—Peter se encogió de hombros.  
—Me resulta difícil de creer—dijo Loki, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Quieres tener una? Una novia, quiero decir.  
—Bueno, sí, supongo.  
—Yo podría ser tu novia—sugirió Loki.  
—Es una broma, ¿no?—inquirió Peter, incrédulo. Ella negó—. No juegues conmigo, Loki—añadió, levantándose.  
—No, Peter, ¡espera!  
Pero no tuvo valor para seguirlo. Entendía por qué él pensaba eso de ella, pero Loki nunca había jugado con los sentimientos de los demás de ese modo. Estaba condenada a vivir a la sombra de su reputación toda la vida. Suspiró.  
—La verdad es que me gustas…—dijo en voz baja.  
Loki volvió a su habitación y se cambió al pijama que había comprado. Ni siquiera quería bajar a cenar. No podría soportar la mirada acusadora de Peter si lo hiciera.  
Se tumbó en la cama, dividida entre las ganas de llorar y las de apuñalar algo. Se dio cuenta de que, en cierto modo, estaba enfadada con Peter. Bueno, pues si él no la creía, iba a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Peter volvió a su habitación después de la cena. Loki no había ido, aunque por fin había conseguido que lo escucharan. Tony prometió que considerarían su idea. Encendió la luz para encontrarse con un gato negro tumbado en su cama. Un gato negro de ojos verdes.  
— ¿Loki?  
En cuanto pronunció su nombre, ella volvió a transformarse en chica y lo arrinconó contra la puerta con tanta rapidez que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar.  
—Escucha, Parker, sé muy bien lo que soy, pero ¿de verdad me crees tan rastrera como para burlarme de ti de ese modo?—preguntó, en un siseo furioso.  
—Nnngh…—consiguió decir Peter, pues Loki le apretaba el brazo contra el cuello.  
—Pues no es así, ¿vale?—continuó ella, aflojando la presión que ejercía sobre él— De verdad, Peter, me gustas. Mucho.  
—Eso es porque no conoces a otros chicos—replicó él, todavía reticente.  
— ¡Oh, por Odín!—exclamó ella, exasperada, soltándolo por fin. Peter se frotó el cuello— ¿De verdad no ves lo mucho que vales la pena?  
— ¡Pero si apenas me conoces!—protestó Peter.  
—No, eso es cierto. Pero cuanto más te conozco, más quiero conocerte. ¿No te vale eso?  
—Quizás—admitió Peter.  
—No digo que tengamos que ser novios ahora, pero quizás algún día descubramos que es posible. Que nos gustamos lo suficiente.  
— ¿Quien ha dicho que tú me gustes?  
—Nadie, supongo—replicó ella, sombría.  
Desde luego, Loki no había captado el tono de humor en la voz de Peter.  
—Sí que me gustas—replicó él, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta, solo para asegurarse de que no se marchaba antes de tiempo—. Cosa que no entiendo, porque se supone que tú eres una villana.  
—Era una villana—corrigió Loki, divertida.  
—Y eras un hombre—añadió Peter.  
—Sí, tú lo has dicho: “era”, en pasado. Pero ahora soy una chica.  
—Entonces, ¿ahora te gustan los chicos?  
— ¿Quien ha dicho que no me gustaran antes?—dijo ella con picardía.  
El cerebro de Peter hizo un cortocircuito al oír eso. Le costó al menos un minuto entero comprender qué quería decir ella.  
—Oh… eres bisexual—dijo al fin.  
—Sí. ¿Te molesta eso?  
—No—se apresuró a decir Peter.  
—Bien, porque sería una pena que ese pequeño detalle se interpusiera entre nosotros.  
—Una auténtica pena—coincidió él, sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que a veces me adelanto mucho, pero ¿qué queréis que os diga? Me gusta llegar al meollo del asunto cuanto antes.


	3. Queens para una princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vuelve a Queens, pero no vuelve solo.

Pasaron varios días. Todo el mundo parecía estar en tensión, pero no ocurría nada. Era de lo más estresante: primero el temor, luego la anticipación, y al final el alivio y vuelta a empezar al día siguiente.  
—Pete, deberías volver a casa—dijo Tony después de una semana en esa situación—. Te estás perdiendo muchas clases y Queens necesita a su amigo y vecino Spiderman.  
— ¡Pero quiero ayudar!—protestó Peter.  
—De momento no hay nada que hacer más que entrenar. Entrena en la calle, donde cuenta—añadió Tony antes de que Peter pudiera decir nada más.  
—Sí, señor Stark—se rindió Peter al fin.  
—Recoge tus cosas, Happy te llevará a casa después de comer.  
Abatido, Peter fue a su habitación y empezó a preparar la maleta. Se lo había pasado muy bien con Loki esos días, y estar cerca de los otros Vengadores le hacía sentir que formaba parte de algo, pero se había acabado.  
— ¿Parker? Parker, ¿qué haces? Llegas tarde a nuestra sesión de entrenamiento—dijo Loki, asomándose a su cuarto.  
—Tengo que hacer la maleta—replicó él.  
— ¿Te vas?—inquirió Loki, alarmada.  
—El señor Stark dice que debo volver a casa.  
— ¡Tony Stark no es tu padre!—protestó ella—No puede decirte qué hacer.  
—Es mi mentor en los Vengadores, así que es casi como si fuera mi padre. Y sí que puede.  
—Pues me iré contigo—declaró Loki, decidida.  
— ¿Qué?  
—No puedo quedarme aquí sola—dijo ella—. Quiero decir, esto está bien, está mi hermano y todo el mundo parece aceptarme ahora, pero me aburriré mortalmente sin ti. Y si me aburro, empiezo a gastar bromas a la gente. Y créeme, ellos no quieren que les gaste bromas.  
—Bueno, por mí bien, pero habría que preguntar primero a la tía May, a tu hermano… hay que organizarlo bien.  
—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Voy a hablar con Thor.  
Y se fue sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Peter sonrió; a veces era enternecedor el entusiasmo con el que Loki hacía las cosas, como si todo fuera nuevo para ella. Era un nuevo comienzo, eso desde luego, pero conservaba sus recuerdos, así que el porqué de tanta emoción escapaba a su entendimiento.  
Thor permitió que Loki fuera con Peter. E incluso convenció a los demás de que era lo que había que hacer.  
—Será una experiencia muy enriquecedora para mi hermana.  
La tía May, en cambio, no pareció muy convencida al principio.  
— ¿Loki?—repitió ella, incrédula— ¿El mismo Loki que casi destruye Nueva York?  
—Bueno, no exactamente. Se ha reformado—adujo Peter.  
— ¿Y has dicho que ahora es una chica?  
—Sí, es… complicado.  
—Peter, no tenemos una habitación para ella ¿Dónde dormiría?  
— ¡Conmigo! Es decir, en la litera. ¡Por favor, May!  
—No sé… ¿no se supone que es una princesa, o algo así? Yo no pienso hacer de criada de nadie.  
—Nadie hace de criado de Loki aquí y no la he oído quejarse—replicó Peter—. De verdad, May, ella se las apaña sola.  
— ¿Y va a ir al instituto contigo?  
—Esa es la idea. El señor Stark ha hablado con el director para que le deje hacer el examen de ingreso mañana. Si lo aprueba, empezará las clases el miércoles.  
—Está bien, que venga—cedió tía May al fin—. Pero a la primera cosa rara o malvada que vea, se larga.  
—Sí, May. Gracias.  
—No me las des todavía, veamos cuánto dura.  
Así que Loki hizo su maleta (maletas, en realidad) y después de comer, Happy los llevó a Queens.  
— ¿Aquí es donde vives?—inquirió Loki, maravillada ante los rascacielos.  
—Sí. Es el barrio en el que me crie. Ese es mi edificio—señaló Peter.  
— ¡Asombroso!  
—Los adolescentes no dicen “asombroso”—la corrigió Peter—. Decimos “guay” o “mola”.  
— ¿Mola?  
—Mola.  
—Pues tu edificio mola. Pero creía que vivías solo con tu tía, ¿Quién ocupa el resto?—quiso saber Loki, confundida.  
—Oh, bueno, cuando digo “mi edificio” no quiero decir que yo sea el propietario, es más bien que vivo en él—explico Peter.  
—Oh, ya lo entiendo.  
Tía May intentó poner la mejor cara ante Loki, pero se notaba que no estaba del todo cómoda en su presencia.  
—Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí, señora Parker—dijo Loki, haciendo una reverencia.  
—Ah, sí… de nada. ¿Por qué no vas instalándote? Me gustaría hablar con Peter a solas.  
—Sí, claro.  
—Nuestra habitación está tras esa puerta—indicó Peter— ¿Qué pasa, May?  
—Peter, sé que lo que haces es importante para ti y me parece que es admirable, pero no quiero que te pongas en más peligro del necesario ¿de acuerdo?—dijo ella— Nada de subir a naves espaciales o luchar contra tipos armados con láseres o lo que sea.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Y será mejor que os portéis bien, vosotros dos—añadió May.  
— ¿Que nos portemos bien en qué sentido?  
—El hecho de que me preguntes eso ya demuestra que vas a portarte bien—rio May—. Asegúrate de decírselo a ella.  
—Sí, claro, May.  
Loki ya casi había terminado de guardar su ropa cuando Peter volvió a la habitación.  
— ¿Todo bien con tu tía?—preguntó ella cuando lo vio entrar.  
—Sí, todo bien, solo quería repasar unas normas básicas de convivencia… me ha dicho que nos portemos bien.  
—Tu tía recuerda muy bien lo que es ser adolescente—dijo Loki, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.  
Peter no pudo evitar ponerse rojo; cuando Loki sonreía de ese modo, hacía que una oleada de calor le recorriera la columna y se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.  
—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, Parker—dijo Loki, de nuevo con ese tono de voz que le ponía la piel de gallina.  
—No deberías hacer eso—le advirtió él.  
— ¿Hacer el qué?—preguntó ella, claramente haciéndose la tonta.  
—Coquetear conmigo de ese modo. No estoy hecho de piedra, ¿sabes?  
—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar…  
—Ya… oye, dijiste que no te funcionaba tu magia, ¿cómo cambiaste de forma el otro día?—preguntó Peter, cambiando de tema apresuradamente.  
—Oh. Bueno, siempre es más fácil volver a tu propia forma que cambiar… lo cual me llevó varios intentos conseguir.  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí, bueno, al principio no conseguí ser del todo un gato… fue frustrante. Aunque supongo que desde fuera habría sido divertido de ver—admitió ella.  
Si Peter había aprendido una cosa de Loki durante esos días era que bastaba hablar de magia para que dejara el tema anterior por completo. Lo cual a veces era muy útil, sobre todo cuando Peter se sentía incómodo. Loki a veces le resultaba… intimidante, esa era la palabra. “Demasiada mujer para mí”, pensaba en ocasiones y en otras, se reñía a si mismo por no ser capaz de lanzarse y besarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo se las arreglará Loki, de Asgard, en Queens, Midgard? Tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver cómo le va a Loki en Midtown School of Science and Technology.


	4. La vuelta a clases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki va a clases con Peter bajo la identidad de Lorraine "Lori" Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: hacia al final hay menciones de la muerte de Frigga y del tío Ben. Si piensas que esto puede afectarte más de lo normal, asegúrate de leer solo hasta el asterisco.

Loki superó el examen de acceso con creces. El miércoles, Peter y ella cogieron el tren para ir a clase. La gente miraba a Loki como si supieran, de algún modo, que ella no era de la Tierra. Se había puesto el vestido punk y las botas, y se había maquillado los ojos de negro y los labios de rojo. Cuando Peter le preguntó acerca de su elección de atuendo, ella respondió que quería causar una buena primera impresión.  
—Bueno, no sé si será buena, pero con ese vestido, seguro que vas a causar toda una impresión.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir, Parker?  
—Pues que pareces una supermodelo.  
— ¿Qué es una supermodelo?—preguntó Loki, confusa.  
Peter no sabía muy bien qué responder a eso, así que le enseñó una foto.  
—No me parezco a ella.  
Desde luego, no se parecían: la modelo de la foto era rubia.  
—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Las supermodelos son chicas muy guapas que se ponen la ropa de las nuevas colecciones de los diseñadores de moda y desfilan para que la gente las vea—explicó Peter.  
—Entiendo… entonces, ¿crees que soy guapa?—preguntó Loki, sonriendo.  
—Muy guapa—replicó Peter, sonrojándose—. Y con ese vestido tan ajustado llamas la atención.  
—No es _tan_ ajustado—arguyó Loki.  
—Casi puedo distinguir el contorno de tu ropa interior—rebatió Peter—. Y puedo ver tu sujetador a través de los agujeros.  
—Es verde, ¿te gusta?  
—Esa no es la cuestión, Loki, quiero decir, Lori.  
El señor Stark y Thor habían decidido que no era prudente que Loki se presentase con su verdadero nombre, así que le habían concedido la identidad secreta de Lorraine “Lori” Blake.  
—Al menos te has puesto medias… aunque sean de rejilla—añadió Peter en voz baja. Se temía lo peor.  
Sus temores se vieron confirmados, cuando, tras registrarse en administración, se encontraron con Flash en el pasillo.  
—Creo que te has equivocado, chica nueva—le dijo a Loki—. El colegio de strippers está dos calles más abajo.  
—Me ha llamado algo, ¿verdad?—preguntó ella a Peter, ignorando a Flash.  
—Eh… sí.  
—Ya… lo que sea que me hayas llamado, tu madre lo es dos veces. ¿Nos vamos, Peter?  
Los profesores parecían desconcertados con Loki, aunque encantados con sus buenos modales y su alto índice de participación en la clase. Incluso a MJ, que parecía no caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, pensó que Loki era simpática, quizás porque ambas compartían el mismo sentido del humor.  
—Tu amiga es guay, Peter—dijo MJ—, ¿de dónde ha salido?  
—De Astoria.  
En la comida se sentaron los cuatro juntos: MJ, Ned, Peter y Loki.  
—Oye, ¿quién era el que me ha hablado antes?—preguntó Loki.  
—Es Flash. No le hagas caso, es un idiota.  
—Ya. ¿Qué es eso que me llamó?  
— ¿Stripper?  
—Sí, ¿qué es una stripper?  
—Es una bailarina que se desnuda por dinero—explicó MJ— ¿De verdad te dijo eso?—Loki asintió—Se va a enterar, nadie le llama stripper a mi nueva mejor amiga.  
— ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Somos mejores amigas?—preguntó Loki, emocionada.  
—Pues claro—replicó MJ como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, eres una de las pocas chicas de este sitio con las que vale la pena trabar amistad.  
— ¡Eh, Parker, voy cumpliendo la lista! Ya solo me falta ir a una fiesta y tener novio.  
— ¿La lista? ¿Qué lista?—repitió Ned, confuso.  
—De lo que las adolescentes normales hacen—explicó Loki.  
—Es que Lori no había ido al instituto hasta ahora—añadió Peter, rápidamente.  
— ¿Educada en casa? A veces mataría por eso—dijo MJ.

— ¡Me gustan tus amigos!—comentó Loki al llegar a casa.  
—A ellos también les gustas—contestó Peter.  
— ¿Y a ti? ¿Te sigo gustando?—preguntó ella con tono sugerente.  
Peter tragó saliva ruidosamente. De nuevo le estaba entrando calor y su cuerpo estaba actuando por cuenta propia.  
—Ya sabes que sí.  
—No te creo… a lo mejor podrías besarme para demostrarlo—sugirió ella, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo mientras se acercaba mucho a él.  
—Nunca he besado a nadie, no te gustaría.  
— ¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien juzgue eso, Parker?  
—No sé, yo…  
—Solo un beso—pidió ella, haciendo un mohín—. Prometo que me portaré bien.  
— ¿Portarte bien? ¿Tú?—rio Peter.  
—Puedo hacerlo, si quiero. Átame, si quieres… si así te fías más de mí.  
—No hace falta. Pero no sé qué debo hacer.  
—Es fácil, solo tienes que entreabrir los labios y juntarlos con los míos…—indicó Loki, acercándose todavía más. Y Peter no se apartó.  
Iban a besarse, iba a pasar, pero entonces…  
— ¡Peter, Lori, estoy en casa!  
— ¡Es May!—susurró Peter—Rápido, haz como que estamos estudiando.  
Tía May rara vez llamaba a la puerta, y esa vez no lo hizo.  
—Hola, May—saludó Peter, intentando parecer inocente.  
— ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases, chicos?  
—Bien, ha ido bien—dijo Peter.  
—Un chico me llamó stripper—añadió Loki.  
—Vale… dejaré que hagáis los deberes.  
—Tu tía es muy inoportuna a veces—dijo Loki, dejándose caer sobre la cama.  
— ¿Te ha cortado el rollo?  
—Sí, eso creo. Si he captado bien lo que significa esa expresión.  
—Lo has hecho, tranquila—Peter sonrió—. Habrá más ocasiones.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Claro, esto son solo… asuntos sin resolver.  
Loki sonrió; Peter podía ser tan provocativo como ella cuando quería, y estaba claro que había química entre ellos. Loki estaba deseosa se averiguar si había algo más que atracción física. No quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo, pero estaba segura que su conexión iba más allá de las hormonas revolucionadas. Esa noche, Loki se durmió pensando en Peter.

*

Un grito despertó a Peter cerca de la medianoche.  
— ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella! Aléjate…  
— ¿Loki?  
Peter se asomó a la litera de abajo, donde ella dormía. Estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla, pues se retorcía, murmurando y una capa de sudor frío le perlaba la frente. Preocupado, saltó a tierra.  
— ¡Loki, despierta, solo es un sueño!—dijo Peter, sacudiéndola ligeramente.  
— ¡Madre!—exclamó Loki, justo antes de despertarse de golpe— ¿Peter? ¡Lo siento mucho…! No pretendía despertarte.  
—Olvida eso ahora, ¿estás bien?  
—No, yo… estaba soñando con la muerte de mi madre—explicó ella—. Fue culpa mía.  
— ¡No digas eso!  
—Pero es la verdad. Yo estaba en prisión tras lo de Nueva York, y cada día llegaban rebeldes de los nueve reinos… hubo una especie de explosión y uno de los prisioneros escapó y liberó a otros—explicó ella—. Estaba tan resentida con mi padre que le indiqué un atajo… mi madre murió por que yo le dije a ese criminal que fuera por la escalera menos vigilada.  
—No fue culpa tuya—la contradijo Peter—, no podías saber lo que iba a pasar.  
—Ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral… ¿sabes qué fue lo último que le dije? “Tú no eres mi madre” ¡le dije que no era mi madre!—repitió Loki, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.  
Peter la abrazó. Por desgracia, no era ajeno al dolor de perder a un ser querido: primero su padres y luego tío Ben. Se había sentido culpable por eso último durante un tiempo, hasta que May lo convenció de que no era culpa suya.  
—Estoy seguro de que ella sabía que no lo decías en serio—dijo—. Y te aseguro que no fue culpa tuya.  
—Pero…  
—Déjame acabar—pidió él—. No fue culpa tuya. Tú no la apuñalaste ni la heriste. Fue ese tipo, no tú. Él es el culpable de todo.  
—Pero si hubiera ido por la otra escalera…—protestó Loki con un hilo de voz.  
—Podría haber sucedido igualmente.  
—Eso no lo sabes—protestó ella.  
—Y tú tampoco—le recordó Peter.  
—Mi padre tenía razón—dijo ella tras una pausa—: solo llevo muerte y destrucción allá donde voy.  
—Puede que eso fuera verdad antes, pero ya no. Thor me contó lo que hiciste cuando Thanos fue a por el teseracto—dijo Peter.  
Loki esbozó una media sonrisa amarga.  
—No sirvió de nada—dijo.  
—Yo creo que sí. Salvaste a tu hermano, y sin él… todo habría sido peor.  
—De verdad quieres salvarme, ¿eh Parker?—Peter asintió, a pesar de que sabía que era una pregunta retórica—Yo no puedo ser salvada, estoy por encima de la redención.  
—Todo el mundo merece el perdón—la contradijo él.  
— ¿Perdonarías a Thanos?  
—Bueno, todo el mundo excepto él—se corrigió Peter. Loki sonrió—. Así está mejor.  
—No sé qué he hecho para merecer tu compasión, Parker.  
—Anda, ven aquí.  
Se tumbaron juntos sobre la cama. Peter la abrazó, frotándole la espalda como hacía tía May cuando él se sentía triste. Loki siguió llorando un rato, en silencio, aunque Peter podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban su camiseta y su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo.  
—Mejorará, créeme—le susurró—. Seguirá doliendo, pero serás capaz de aislarte del dolor.  
—Sabes mucho de esto ¿a quién has perdido?  
—Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño—explicó él— y luego el tío Ben, el marido de May fue asesinado.  
—Lo siento mucho, Peter.  
—No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Sí, un poco—Peter se incorporó, con la intención de volver a su propia cama, pero ella lo retuvo—. Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, solo por esta noche.  
—Vale.  
—Gracias, Peter, eres el mejor…


	5. La Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Loki salen a patrullar juntos por primera vez. También es un día de otras primeras veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los adolescentes tienen sexo, asumámoslo. Y aunque Peter no se acuesta con Loki en este capítulo, puede que ocurra en el futuro.

Ya llevaban un par de semanas yendo a clase como adolescentes normales y recuperando todo el tiempo perdido cuando Peter decidió volver a salir a patrullar.  
—Ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera en dejarme en casa, Parker—dijo Loki cuando él le comunicó su decisión.  
—Pero no tienes un traje—adujo Peter.  
—Pues vayamos a ver a Stark y que me haga uno.  
—No sé si es una buena idea… de todos modos, tú no necesitas realmente un súper-traje ¿no? Solo un disfraz para que no te reconozcan.  
—Me confundes, Peter—dijo Loki—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo o no?  
—Claro que sí, es solo que me da miedo que alguien te reconozca como Loki y decida hacerte daño—dijo él—. Especialmente cuando tu magia no funciona del todo bien.  
—He estado practicando y creo que ya la domino mejor—replicó Loki—. De todos modos, tú estarías conmigo, ¿no? Así que nos guardaremos las espaldas mutuamente.  
—Vale. Pero tienes que cambiar el esquema de colores, esa combinación de negro, verde y dorado es muy reconocible.  
—Vale—aceptó Loki.  
—Y llevar antifaz, o una máscara o algo—añadió Peter.  
—Sin problema.  
—Y buscar otro nombre de súper-heroína.  
—De acueeeeerdo. ¿Alguna objeción más, Parker?—preguntó Loki, entre fastidiada y divertida.  
—No, creo que eso es todo—replicó Peter, sonriendo.  
—Bien, pues ya podemos ponernos a pensar. Porque vas a ayudarme con esto, ¿verdad?—preguntó Loki— Es decir, ¿cómo escoge uno su propio nombre? Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en eso.  
—Podríamos reclutar algo de ayuda… pero implicaría decírselo a Ned.  
— ¿Ned sabe que tú eres Spiderman?—preguntó Loki, arqueando una ceja de la incredulidad.  
—Sip.  
—Creo que intentaré pensar en algo antes de recurrir a Ned, gracias.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—No le conozco tanto y, bueno, Loki no tiene muy buena fama en Nueva York—le recordó ella—. Ned es simpático, pero no sé cómo se tomaría el saber que yo soy Loki.  
—Tienes razón…—admitió él, a regañadientes.  
—No todo el mundo es como tú, Peter—dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa triste.  
— ¿Como yo? ¿Cómo soy yo?  
—Compasivo, amable, valiente… no todos pueden ser superhéroes.  
— ¿Tú crees que soy un superhéroe? A veces no lo tengo tan claro—dijo Peter.  
—Todas estas noches… siempre que he tenido pesadillas tú has estado ahí para ahuyentarlas. Y no te has aprovechado de la situación.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que no te he tocado una teta mientras dormías?—bromeó él.  
—Por dos razones: la primera es que me habría despertado si lo hubieras hecho, y la segunda es que tú no eres así.  
— ¿Ah, no?  
—No. Me pedirías permiso antes de hacerlo.  
— ¿Y eso es malo?  
—Claro que no. Observa: quiero besarte, Peter, ¿puedo?  
—Sí.  
Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto. Peter cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar completamente por ella. Loki sonrió en medio del beso y lo abrazó, eliminando la distancia entre ambos. Peter se apartó al cabo de un par de minutos, sin aliento.  
—Vaya—dijo, sonrojándose.  
—Desde luego—convino Loki—. Lo haces bien, ¿seguro que es tu primer beso?  
—Segurísimo.  
— ¿Te gustaría probar otra vez?  
—S-sí, pero creo que deberíamos concentrarnos primero en lo del traje y el nombre…—replicó él.  
—Vas a salir a patrullar esta noche, vaya o no contigo, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Ya he hecho el vago lo suficiente. Volví a Queens para proteger el barrio, no para quedarme en casa como un adolescente normal.  
—Está bien. Que sepas que tú también eres un aguafiestas.  
—Pero aun así te gusto—replicó Peter, muy pagado de sí mismo.  
—Qué le voy a hacer—suspiró Loki—, no lo puedo evitar. ¡Eh, tengo una idea!—exclamó tras una pausa— ¡Podría ir toda de negro, con una máscara que me tapara hasta la nariz y llamarme la Sombra!  
—Sí, supongo.  
—Tengo que hacerme la máscara... o comprar una.  
—Sé de un sitio al que podemos ir—dijo Peter, sonriendo.

—Bienvenida a Party City.  
Habían tomado el metro hasta casi la otra punta de la ciudad para ir a la tienda favorita de Peter para comprar cosas de fiesta.  
— ¿Aquí podremos encontrar una máscara?  
—Tienen una sección de disfraces bastante grande, así que supongo que sí. Y si no, al menos podremos encontrar inspiración.  
No hizo falta. Loki se quedó con una máscara veneciana negra, que se puso con unos pantalones negros ajustados, un jersey de cuello alto, y mitones de cuero.  
—Mmmm… me falta algo—dijo Loki, mirándose al espejo— ¡Ah, ya sé!  
Se hizo una coleta alta, luego una trenza con el pelo y lo sujetó todo en un moño.   
—Ahora sí: estás lista para salir con Spiderman.  
—Pues cámbiate—lo urgió ella.  
— ¿Puedes darte la vuelta, por favor?—pidió Peter.  
—Sí, claro, lo siento.  
Loki se dio la vuelta, sonriendo secretamente. Peter se cambió tan rápido como pudo y abrió la ventana.  
— ¿Lista?  
—Sí.  
Peter la cogió en brazos y saltó por la ventana, lanzando telarañas para descender a nivel de las azoteas de los edificios más bajos.  
— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Loki.  
—Ahora recorremos el barrio y detenemos a los malhechores.  
Fue una tarde bastante tranquila. Detuvieron a un ladrón que salía de una pequeña tienda y devolvieron el dinero; impidieron el robo de una furgoneta y ayudaron a una familia perdida a volver a su hotel.  
—Gracias, Spiderman—dijo una de las niñas, la hermana mediana.  
— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó el hermano pequeño.  
—Parece la Viuda Negra—dijo la hermana mayor—, pero más joven.  
—Es la Sombra—la presentó Peter—. Es mi amiga.  
— ¡Mooola!—exclamaron los tres a la vez.  
—Gracias—dijo Loki, realmente emocionada.

—Creo que le caes bien a la gente—dijo Peter cuando volvían.  
—Evidentemente, ¿por qué no iba a caerles bien?—bromeó Loki una vez dentro de la habitación.  
— ¿Ves como no estás por encima del perdón?—dijo Peter.  
—Otro gallo cantaría si supieran quien soy de verdad—replicó ella.  
—Tarde o temprano te verán como yo te veo—dijo Peter, quitándose la máscara.  
—No te quites el tarje aun…—pidió ella— ¡es tan ajustado! Y te queda muy bien.  
—Vas a hacer que me sonroje—bromeó él, pero hizo lo que ella le pedía y se lo dejó puesto.  
—Eso pretendo. ¿Vas a besarme o no, Parker?  
Peter la atrapó con una telaraña y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola.  
—Querías que te atara, ¿no?—le susurró él al oído.  
— ¡Eres un pervertido, Peter Parker!—rio ella—Me gusta.  
Peter la besó en el cuello, justo bajo la mandíbula, casi el único sitio que su jersey le dejaba libre.  
—Vas a tener que quitarte eso, si quieres que siga.  
—Quítamelo tú—lo retó Loki.  
Y Peter lo hizo. Debajo, ella solo llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje, con apenas un poco de relleno para que no se le marcaran los pezones. Peter tragó saliva; sentía la boca seca y le apretaban los pantalones del traje.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves?—inquirió Loki, fingiendo un mohín de disgusto.  
—Cla-claro que me gusta. A-a lo mejor deberíamos sentarnos en la cama—sugirió Peter, sonrojándose. Loki sonrió—. Quiero decir, que estaremos más cómodos que estando de pie en medio de la habitación.  
—Claro, pero deberías quitarte el traje y ponerte unos pantalones de chándal o algo así.  
—Sí, debería, pero…  
— ¡Oh, vamos! Prometo que cerraré los ojos.  
—No es eso… es que…  
—Parker, sé que tienes una erección—lo interrumpió ella—. Ese traje no esconde nada.  
—Me da vergüenza…  
—Que no te la de. Yo no haré nada que tú no quieras que haga.  
—Lo sé.  
—Me doy la vuelta, ¿vale?—Peter asintió y ella sonrió, girándose sobre la cama.   
Peter contempló su espalda casi desnuda mientras se cambiaba. Se figuró que ya que ella estaba en sujetador, era justo que él no se pusiera una camiseta, sobre todo cuando era probable que se la fuese a quitar poco después. Cuando terminó se tumbó a su lado, en silencio, y besó su hombro.  
—Estás muy guapa—le susurró.  
—Y eso que no me he quitado toda la ropa—bromeó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.  
—No lo necesitas—dijo Peter—. Estás guapa con todo.  
—Tú también… y si las chicas de clase supieran lo que escondes, tendrías que apartarlas con un remo.  
— ¡Exagerada!—rio él.  
— ¡Es verdad! Podría rayar queso en tus abdominales. Eres como una de esas estatuas…  
Loki deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el torso de Peter, con mucha delicadeza y lentitud, recreándose en el modo en que sus músculos se contraían y relajaban a su paso.  
—Así no me ayudas, ¿sabes?—replicó él.  
— ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?  
—Puedes besarme… y acariciarme… y abrazarme…—replicó él, ejemplificando sus palabras con las acciones equivalentes.  
—Me parece bien—sonrió ella—, hagamos eso.


	6. El mapa de tu cuerpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Loki se meten mano... Hasta que llega la tía May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo más o menos sexual (sin coito de ningún tipo).  
> Para los que no os guste esa clase de contenido, saltaos es capítulo, no creo que afecte mucho al desarrollo de la historia.

— ¿Quieres que me quite el sujetador?—preguntó Loki.  
—No, de momento creo que estoy bien así. No quiero que luego me duelan las pelotas…  
—Yo no dejaría que eso pasara.  
Peter había pensado en eso, desde que se habían tumbado en la cama era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. La posibilidad le fascinaba y aterraba a partes iguales.  
—Supongo que sabes cómo hacerlo—comentó, intentando parecer tranquilo.  
—He tenido uno de esos durante más de mil años, Parker—le recordó ella, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con los cordones que ajustaban la cintura del pantalón de Peter—, claro que sé cómo se hace.  
— ¿Estamos… yendo muy deprisa?  
—Tienes dieciséis, Peter, no doce—rio ella—. Pero si crees que el hecho de que te masturbe es ir muy deprisa, pisa el freno.  
—Pero tú quieres hacerlo—dijo él.  
—Lo que yo quiera no importa—replicó ella—. Si hiciéramos lo que yo quisiera ahora mismo estaríamos follando. _Tú_ eres el que es adolescente por primera vez, así que _tú_ marcas el ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí.  
—Bien. Tú solo dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré. Si estoy de acuerdo, claro—puntualizó ella.  
—No pensaba que la sumisión fuera lo tuyo—comentó Peter, divertido.  
—Oh, no confundas complacencia con sumisión, Parker—replicó ella, sonriendo lascivamente—. Además, puedo ser ambas cosas. Soy así de… flexible—añadió, susurrando en su oído.  
Eso hizo que Peter se estremeciera.  
— ¡Uf…! Eso es muy sexy—dijo Peter, con la voz ronca de deseo.  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
—No sabes lo cachondo que me has puesto—replicó él, acariciando sus costados.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Parker?—lo retó ella.  
A Peter se le ocurrían cientos de cosas que hacer en ese momento, pero había una que quería hacer por encima de todo.  
El sujetador de Loki era uno de esos sin aros y sin cierre, que se ponen como una camiseta, así que se lo quitó y le tocó un pecho. Encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Lo masajeó, sonriendo como un bobo, sintiendo la piel suave y cálida bajo su palma. Miró a Loki y ella le devolvió la mirada con los párpados caídos.  
—Hacía mucho desde la última vez… había olvidado lo bien que se siente—dijo ella— ¿Tienes algo más en mente?  
Peter se inclinó sobre ella para besar el otro pecho, atrapando el pezón entre sus labios, probándolo con la punta de la lengua. Loki emitió un ruidito de satisfacción que sonó muy parecido al ronroneo de un gato. Él la besó, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.  
Entonces, Loki lo apartó de un empujón y Peter cayó al suelo.  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?  
—No, no es cosa tuya—le aseguró ella, respirando agitadamente—. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Demasiado bien, incluso.  
— ¿Entonces?  
—Es que no quiero… perder el control—respondió ella.  
— ¿Sabes? No está bien que lo que tú quieras no importe—dijo él, sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.  
—No, yo no… hay una cosa que quizás podríamos hacer, si tú quieres—sugirió ella, tímidamente.  
—Cuéntamelo.  
Loki se figuraba que la vergüenza y la timidez al hablar de ese tipo de asuntos eran propias de la edad, porque hacía mucho que no se sentía así de incómoda con ello.  
—Vamos, prometo que no me reiré, ni me enfadaré, ni nada de eso—la animó Peter. Loki decidió que era mejor susurrárselo al oído— ¡Oh, eso…! Suena bien, podemos probar.  
— ¿Me dejas estar encima?  
—Claro. ¿Has… hecho esto muchas veces?—preguntó él mientras ella se quitaba los pantalones.  
—Unas cuantas. Quítate los pantalones, Parker—le aconsejó ella, sonriendo—, cuanta menos ropa haya entre los dos, más divertido es.  
—Tiene sentido… ¡Oh, vaya!—exclamó, cuando ella se sentó sobre su entrepierna y empezó a frotarse contra él—Vaya, esto es… es genial.  
Loki rio suavemente en su oído, enviando un estremecimiento por su espalda.  
— ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?  
—Sí, sí, no pares… no pares…

Peter cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Solo llevaban unos minutos frotándose, pero sentía que estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.  
—Loki… Loki, creo que voy a…  
— ¡No!—lo interrumpió ella—Aun no, por favor.  
— ¡No creo que vaya a poder aguantar mucho más…! Estoy muy cerca…  
—Yo también, solo un poquito más… ¿podrás hacerlo? ¿Por mí?  
—Quiero hacerlo, pero no creo que pued-…. ¡Aaah! Lo siento.  
—Ah, no te disculpes, ha estado bien—replicó ella, bajando de su regazo—. Voy a acabar el trabajo por mi cuenta, si no te importa.  
—No, adelante. ¿Puedo mirar?  
—Claro.  
Loki iba a quitarse las bragas, pero entonces oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse.  
— ¿Estamos gafados, o algo?—preguntó ella, exasperada, mientras ambos se vestían a toda velocidad.  
— ¿Chicos, estáis en casa?—gritó May, mientras dejaba el bolso en la mesa del comedor— ¡He traído comida china para cenar!  
Peter y Loki salieron de la habitación, con pinta de que los hubieran pillado en medio de una travesura.  
—Acabáis de llegar de patrullar, ¿eh?  
—Yo… nosotros… sí—dijo Peter, sonrojándose.  
—Sí, ya me parecía. Id a daros una ducha y cambiaros de ropa antes de cenar, ¿vale?  
—Claro, tía May.  
— ¡Por separado!—añadió cuando ya se iban— ¡Adolescentes!—murmuró para sí, divertida, mientras ponía la comida en la nevera.

La cena fue un tanto incómoda. Loki seguía molesta con May por interrumpirles y Peter estaba dividido entre la excitación al recordar lo que había pasado y la vergüenza de haberse corrido antes de tiempo.  
—Os noto raros—comentó May en el postre—, ¿estáis bien?  
—Sí, muy bien—replicó Peter, con un tono alegre muy falso.  
— ¿Y tú, Loki, quiero decir, Lori?  
—Bien—replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—De acuerdo… ¿os apetece ver una peli? Creo que ponen Alien en la tele.  
—No, gracias—dijo Loki, levantándose.  
—Ya la he visto muchas veces—se excusó Peter.  
Ambos pusieron sus platos en el lavavajillas y se metieron en la habitación. Loki se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo.  
—Oye, lo siento mucho…—empezó Peter.  
—No es culpa tuya—le aseguró Loki, dándose la vuelta para mirarle—. Frigga tenía ese mismo don de la inoportunidad.  
—No, bueno, yo me refería a lo otro.  
—Eso tampoco es culpa tuya. Creo que te apreté demasiado las tuercas, para ser la primera vez.  
—Es posible—admitió él—. ¿Así es como te gusta? ¿Salvaje?  
—Depende de la ocasión. Este cuerpo… reacciona de formas que son nuevas para mí. No esperaba excitarme tan deprisa—admitió ella, sonrosándose.  
Era la primera vez que Peter la veía remotamente avergonzada por algo.  
—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que eres la bomba.  
—Creo que no he captado bien el significado de esa expresión—dijo ella, confusa.  
—Quiero decir que eres preciosa, salvaje y muy, muy sexy. Una chica explosiva.  
—Eso me halaga. ¿Esto son más asuntos sin resolver?  
—Exacto.  
—Bien, porque me gustaría seguir trazando el mapa de tu cuerpo hasta que me lo sepa de memoria.  
—Eso suena muy bien—sonrió Peter.  
—Estoy agotada y todavía tenemos que hacer varios problemas de física… ¿lo dejamos para otro día?  
—Claro. ¿Qué te parece si los hacemos entre los dos?  
—No me vendría mal tu ayuda—aceptó ella.  
—Vale. Un cuerpo posee una velocidad inicial de doce metros por segundo y una aceleración de dos metros por segundo al cuadrado…


	7. Es lo que hacen los héroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enseña a Loki lo que realmente hacen los héroes.

El día siguiente empezó como cualquier otro. Tenían clase de educación física a primera hora y Loki se sentía ridícula con el chándal de la escuela.  
—No estás ridícula—le aseguró Peter mientras entraban en el gimnasio.  
—Ya. Oye… supongo que es una pregunta tonta, pero la voy a hacer de todas formas—dijo ella; Peter asintió—. Solo por asegurarme.  
—Adelante, pregunta.  
— Peter, ¿somos novios?  
—Sí, supongo. Si tú quieres—se apresuró a añadir él.  
—Yo quiero—dijo Loki, un tanto ansiosa—, ¿y tú?  
—Yo también. Entonces, somos novios.  
—Vale, novio—rio Loki.  
—Vale, novia—replicó Peter, sonriendo.   
Y sin pensar en dónde estaba, la besó. Varias personas, incluidos Flash, Ned y MJ se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ned y MJ no se lo habían visto venir, pero se alegraban por Peter. Flash, en cambio… bueno, pensaba que Loki solo le estaba haciendo un favor para que dejaran (dejara, pues Flash era el único que lo hacía) de meterse con él.  
—Parker, Blake, esto es un gimnasio, no la fila de atrás del cine, separaos—dijo el entrenador, entrando en el gimnasio—. Bien, hoy vamos a empezar con baloncesto. Haced dos filas iguales, vamos a empezar con el calentamiento.  
Loki estaba en frente de Flash y Peter un par de personas más allá, en frente de MJ y al lado de Ned. Loki frunció el ceño.  
—Dime, Blake, ¿Cuánto te paga?  
— ¿Quién?—replicó Loki, confusa.  
—Parker. ¿Cuánto te paga para que seas su novia?—preguntó Flash.  
—Nada.  
— ¿Estás diciendo que le estás haciendo el favor gratis?  
—No le estoy haciendo ningún favor, Flash—dijo Loki, empezando a molestarse—. Peter me gusta.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque es buena persona. No como tú—agregó ella, tirándole la pelota a la cara.  
Flash cayó al suelo, y le empezó a sangrar la nariz. No estaba rota, pero si Loki hubiera tirado la pelota con un poco más de fuerza, lo hubiera estado.  
— ¡Blake! ¡Por el amor de Dios!—exclamó el entrenador, agachándose al lado de Flash— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?  
—Se lo merecía.  
—Ve al despacho del director, jovencita. ¡Ahora mismo!  
—Sí, entrenador.  
Loki estaba que echaba chispas mientras se dirigía al despacho del director. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese insecto inmundo de Flash a sugerir siquiera que ella podía tener motivos ulteriores para estar con Peter? Era insultante, no solo para ella, sino también para Peter. Respirando hondo para calmarse, llamó a la puerta del despacho del director.  
—Pase. Señorita Blake, ¿puede decirme qué ha ocurrido?  
—Flash fue irrespetuoso conmigo y con Peter, así que le di su merecido.  
— ¿De qué modo os faltó al respeto?  
—Sugirió que Peter estaba comprando mi afecto con dinero. Flash piensa que es mejor que todos. Piensa que se me puede comprar y que Peter haría algo tan rastrero y ninguna de esas cosas es cierta.  
—Bueno… eso es ciertamente irrespetuoso, pero deberías habérselo dicho al entrenador antes de pegar a Flash—dijo el director.  
—Puede, pero de donde yo vengo, si tengo un problema con alguien, lo resuelvo con esa persona—replicó ella.  
—Puede que en Astoria las cosas se hagan así, señorita, pero esto es Nueva York. Estás castigada.  
—Como desee, señor director—replicó Loki fríamente.  
—Y ahora será mejor que vuelvas a clase.  
No pudo hablar con Peter en toda la hora, pero él la alcanzó en el pasillo tras cambiarse.  
—Oí lo que dijo Flash y me halaga que quieras defenderme, pero no puedes hacer eso.  
— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad.  
— ¡Casi le rompes la nariz! Y nosotros no hacemos eso.  
— ¿No? ¿No es lo que hacen los héroes? ¿Castigar?  
—No, claro que no; atrapamos a los malos y los entregamos a las autoridades o simplemente los detenemos, pero eso es todo.  
—De acuerdo. Pero se lo merecía.  
—Eso no lo dudo, mi amor.  
Loki se sonrojó al oír eso. “Mi amor”. Sonaba muy bien dicho por Peter. Muy sincero también. La hacía sentir cálida y suave, como un muñeco de peluche.  
— ¿Vamos a ir a patrullar hoy?—susurró, cambiando de tema para que él no notara nada.  
—Claro.

Hubo un ruido como de explosión y el coche empezó a moverse de un lado a otro sin control. El hombre que iba de conductor trató desesperado de pisar el freno, pero no respondían. A su lado, su hijo adolescente, apenas un par de años más joven que Peter, empezó a gritar.  
— ¡Papá, haz algo!—exclamó.  
Loki aterrizó en el capó. Sonriendo de una forma que esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora, usó su telekinesis para desabrocharles los cinturones y lanzarlos al aire, donde Peter, es decir, Spiderman, los atrapó y los puso a salvo.  
— ¿Están bien?—preguntó.  
—Sí, sí, estamos bien pero creo que tu amiga tiene problemas—indicó el hombre.   
El coche se acercaba a una intersección, así que Loki se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón y tiró con todas sus fuerzas del freno de mano.  
— ¡Mierda!—exclamó, al ver que no funcionaba— ¡Ayúdame, Spiderman! ¡No puedo detenerlo!  
Pero él sí lo hizo. A veces le asombraba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Peter, teniendo en cuenta que no era demasiado alto y que sus músculos no eran tan abultados. Pero era capaz de parar un coche y eso hizo. Los coches tras de ellos, que habían mantenido una distancia segura, frenaron. Loki suspiró, aliviada.  
—Tenemos que sacarlo del medio hasta que venga la grúa, ¿alguna idea?  
Ella sonrió, se bajó del coche y lo llevó levitando hasta un lado de la calle, donde lo bajó con mucha delicadeza. El hombre se acercó corriendo, seguido de su hijo:  
—Gracias, nos habéis salvado la vida.  
—Y tu coche—añadió el chico, sonriendo—. Ha sido un pasote.  
—Es lo que hacen los héroes—replicó Loki, sonriendo.  
Y salió volando detrás de Peter, que se balanceaba a gran velocidad entre los edificios.  
— ¡Adiós!—gritó el chico.  
—Guau. Ha sido… ¡genial!—dijo Loki cuando estuvieron a solas de nuevo.  
—Lo sé—rio Peter—. Has estado fantástica.  
—Gracias—dijo Loki, sonrosándose.  
—Vamos, tenemos que hacer deberes antes de ir a dormir.  
Peter estaba muy orgulloso de ella, aunque intentaba que no se le notara demasiado. Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, cubierta por la máscara del traje.  
—Eres el mejor, Peter.


End file.
